halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Alpha
Composed of two waves, the first being the premier results of Project TROJAN and the latter being a spin-off from Project PROGENY, Team Alpha was two teams of UNSC super-soldiers with abilities in between SPARTAN-II's and SPARTAN-III's. They have fought in countless battles, in many of them side-by-side with other Spartans. They almost always triumph over their foes. The Lance of Unrelenting Reparation is considered their Covenant counterpart. Creation Created due to the success of the Spartan-II Program, Team Alpha was initiated to create a small fighting force that would better train and enhanced. No special requirement were necessary aside from being capable of fighting or being trained to fight, though marines with medals and honors were more inclined to be included. In the end, 7 marines were chosen. Most of them either knew each other personally or had heard about them. Under the leadership of Roy Koel, they would embark on several missions to bring peace to our galaxy. Unfortunately, the team's end came during the Battle of the Beacon, where all but Amy Black were killed. She was given a hero's cross and an honorary discharge, wanting to never see combat again. This was not to be however as she was dragged back in a year later to lead a second wave of the Team Alpha project. Several of them were the children of the original members, though they hadn't been told for safety's sake and had never personally known their parents. All they had were vague memories and the semi-truth that their parents were marines that died in battle. Of note is that each member of Team Alpha and Dragon Squadron had a small gem given to them by their parents. Roy obtained them shortly before the Artic IV Campaign and told each to give it the Captain Wilson so that he could give them to their kids. At their graduation from training, he gave each member of the two new groups their respective charms to honor his fallen comrades. Technology/Augmentation The Team Alpha members of both waves went through augmentation at the beginning of the projects. The augmentations included: *A Neural Interface *Increased musculature *Increased stamina *Steroids added to the adrenal glands for additional strength and endurance during adrenaline rushes *Better eyesight All members of the project survived the augmentation with no problems, though Marshall did complain about his eyesight sometimes: He would say "They fixed it up where I can see too good". He would never expound upon this, even when asked, so exactly what happened is unknown. After the augmentation, the group was decked out in Mk. IV MJOLNIR armor for the first several years of their military carrier as Team Alpha. Once was the Mk. V was created, they upgraded to it. The second wave of Team Alpha were given Mk. VII, which at the time were still being tested. This set of armor was never mass produced, so only a select few had, or even knew about, this type of armor. Team Alpha Members Members of the first Team Alpha Edwin Davis The strategist, he plans out their battles and then carries them out. He assists Lisa and Amy in battle. He is usually left in charge when Roy splits the team, making him the unofficial second-in-command. Lisa Davis She takes care of support fire. Carrying missile pods or chainguns, as well as regular weapons for when the enemies get close, she takes out enemies from afar and gives the other support fire. Kymberli Wilson The group's sniper and stealth expert, she can easily take out anyone with any sort of stealth weapon at close or long ranges. Jerry Peters He takes care of vehicles. Any vehicle he has usually makes it through the battle unscathed. He is also good with close range experts. Marshall Black Amy's father, he was noticed for all his medals and recommendations regarding his commanding skills. He became Roy's second-in-command and heavy weapons man. Amy Black A spry young girl, the youngest member as a matter of fact. She took on all comers, being the assault expert, and sent them "to where they belonged". She was given the Hero's Cross and an honorary discharge after the Battle of the Beacon. Roy Koel He serves as a mentor figure for the team. He goes into battle, assisting them as necessary. He hates it when they do something stupid. Clyde (AI) Clyde is a good AI overall, just a little mischievous and annoying. He is the team's personal AI and stays in Roy's head most of the time. Members of the second Team Alpha James Davis The leader of the second team. He will lead the assault if it means a suicide mission. Katelynn Wilson The second-in-command, she is the stealth expert and assassin. She uses Sniper Rifles and stealth weapons. She likes to beat up on Nick (in a friendly way though). Nicholas Summers Nick is not the most serious soldier but he gets the recon and decoy positions done easily. Unfortunately he has the nasty habit of accidentally bringing the enemy with him. Clayton Peters Clayton is the close-quarters and assault expert. His favorite weapons are the Shotgun and M6D Magnum. Prefers to work with Devyn. Devyn Peters Heavy weapons is what he handles. He can blow a hole through anything in less than five seconds. Prefers to work with Clayton. Jake Donaghy and Samuel Tyler These two always works with each other. They called themselves the Beta Boys in their younger years (where they got the name was unknown), with Jake being Beta 1 and Samuel being Beta 2, but by the time they were in the military, these strange names had disappeared. Together they handle vehicles and ambushes. Amy Black Dragged back into the project less than a year later, she became a mentor for the second wave members. She took a special liking for Katelynn and James. She doesn't go into combat much but when she does, enemies beware. She can take down anyone in anyway. She is the only surviving member of the original Team Alpha. Nichole (AI) Nichole is the new Team Alpha's personal AI. She was programmed by Amy with Kymbeli in mind, so she has some of her personality, but is also a type of offspring of Clyde as most of his programming is intact in her circuitry. She is very helpful though, but still has Clyde's annoying and nosy tendencies. Legacy Though Team Alpha never carried any further after the second team's death, it was not the end of their legacy as a SPARTAN-IV fireteam consisting mostly of their children would be named after them. What If? In the Alternate Universe, Team Alpha works with the Human Rebels. The original team never died at the Beacon, as the humans never found it. Thus, the first and second waves work together, doubling the size of the team. Also, Jim Wilson is a member of Team Alpha. Operations *''First Wave Operations'' **Battle for a Covenant Homeworld **Insurrection quelling on Ontario III **Second Battle of the Sol System **Artic IV Campaign **Battle of the Beacon *''Second Wave Operations'' **Second Battle of the Sol System **Last Battle of Ceres Trivia *The members of Team Alpha are all based on people I know personally. Category:SPARTAN